Romance of the Five Kingdoms Book One
by Rockhard angel
Summary: Book one of the five Saga


Preface 

To be a woman, you must be as clear as water, your body must be bathed in it be one with it and become it. To be like water is to be pure minded, pure hearted and possess a pure soul. The heart determines if the water is warm and caressing, if it is cold and unforgiving or if it is frosty and malicious. As a woman she must carry the weight of both her families all three of them the one she comes from, the one she joins and the one she creates. To be a woman she must protect what she believes is rightfully hers, her place in this world for her life is precious, her place by her mate for he is strong while she is weak yet she is what makes him strong, and her place among the people.

There were first four which gave birth to five others. It is said that man came from the earth, earth was the first element since the dawn of time; woman came from inside of man where water and the life blood ran through the man. Water ran deep within earth and became the second element. Water was known as woman and earth was known as man, fire and wind followed, later as the earth became rich and lush with the help of water and fire nature was born and nourished, the wind along with water encouraged the natural birth of lightning. Earth had another son, wood. Water and fire while mother and son on the earth in the heavens they were lovers they were in the form of the moon and the sun their children were known as light and darkness.

The nine elements have been well known to a particular race in this land which was once peaceful. The oldest of their kind. The blood began to dwindle with each passing generation and only those who were born in the first days were truly blessed with the old ways. The tall beings with their long imposing limbs and bone structures that stood taller than the average trees that grew away from the center of the land. The trees in which they dwelled in could easily out match the height of the four war lords castles of the plan. Their skin was as blue as the night and their eyes as yellow as amber. Their thick long hair would be as black as the sky in the winter .Only once would a daughter be born with sapphires for eyes and white silk for hair her body would be a tone of grey which would bring her families to gaze at her and bless her repeatedly for she while in her mother's womb had been touched and blessed by the mother of their race. Lalula-Eywa

The mighty branches held some of the most sacred animals that were the followers of the winds, the rare **seishitsu dragon. It was a dragon of nature made entirely of scales, flesh and leaves and guarded the homes of the race of peace without heavy hearts.**

**It was in the middle of winter when they had come, the snow lay heavy and thick on the ground the whiteness drew every female to it, it enticed them and they could do nothing but gaze adoringly at it. They tilted their heads to the sky to let the small frozen rain drops fall on their blue white dotted skin. It soon became too cold for them and they retreated back to their warm homes where their sons and daughters lay awake waiting for their mother to kiss them good night and bade them that Lalula-Eywa watched over them. While their mates waited for them to join them in their nesting bed.**

Yet tonight it would not be peaceful at all.

Chapter one 

One who is promised 

Fires blazed brightly licking at all the wood and green that their greedy tongues could reach, still they spread on and on turning the once lush forest of Hiroust turn in to a blaze of hot flames. The males of this land rose up to defend their territory; arrows flew through the air kissing it as they sailed for their targets. Not many of these strange beings fell at the tips of their piousness arrow tips. They howled in pain but did not stop their pursuit of the people as they killed many off. They raided their fields, took the food supplies and chained both male and women to carts after disarming them. The race of these people was somewhat unknown. All that was known by the raiders that they were considered the most beautiful among the women and the most powerful among the men.

Harksu was the current lord of the southern lands and was known for his brutality. The tall imposing figure looked to the many gathering slaves that he would make a profit off. He had invaded this so called holy land and was sure to hear an ear full from his ally who valued the place he had destroyed as some kind of holy city. _Foolishness_he sneered.

Snow descended onto the ground, covering the impureness of the blood stained ground with its blanket of white innocence. Soon the land which was known for its peaceful ways was still. Whereas hours ago it was screaming out to the havens, the once tall beautiful tree houses, now lay in scorched skeletons of their former lush self. Fires that once blazed brightly were silenced as these jewels of frozen water calmed the rage. The people of this land who had not yet been captured rose up to defend their territory; arrows flew through the air kissing it as they sailed for their targets. Not many of these strange beings fell at the tips of their piousness arrow tips. They howled in pain but did not stop their pursuit of the people as they killed many off. They raided their fields, took the food supplies and chained both male and women to carts after disarming them. The race of these people was somewhat unknown. All that was known by the raiders that they were considered the most beautiful among the women and the most powerful among the men.

Rain soon broke out from the havens as the shifting emotions of the women caused the skies to open up and cry with them. Added with the snow the temperature had dropped and the even the raiders had took notice. The snow under their now naked feet turned them blue with cold. Among them was a young woman of the age of seventeen it had barely been minuets when they had attack when she was sitting down with her parents for the evening meal.

She had finished and gone to give her thanks to lalulaEywa, she was going to turn nineteen in the next two moons. At the back of her mind there was a nagging feeling that something important was going to happen that day her mother had told her that something would change about her. The ropes cut into her wrists as she was being led from her homeland. The clothing of her home land wasn't built for this weather the cold licked at her bare arms, stomach and legs and thighs. Her skin was turning cold and her pearly white fang teeth were chattering against each other. "Mother" her parted lips

The earth around her grew still her breath came out as small puffs of warm cloud, her amber orbs looked to the pile of dead bodies under the scent of death she found that of her mother and father's scent. Anguished tears rolled down her cheeks in fat droplets and her heart constricted painfully at the realization. Her family was dead; her unborn sibling would never know the world.

Parted blue lips let out a chocked sob, she had looked to the high skies, her tears stinging her eyes because of the angle that she had. Her feet still moved as she was being led to a strange land. The moon over head was bright and high in the sky leading the way, its soft bright rays reflecting on the race's while spots on their face and body.

Moon light bathed their skin with a warm tender glow, silently as the young female as able to look at the ruins of her home one more time. The trees mighty and thick were burnt and even beginning to fall from the earth. Her tail raised erect behind her there was anguish in her wide amber eyes and yet she stood baring her fangs at the image set before her. Those of her kind watching her with awe in their hearts as they saw some thing flicker within her though it were a flicker they knew what or rather who now dwelled within her. One day they would be summoned home all the females felt it within their hearts the males sensed a force so strong it caused them to bulk yet the women stood raising their heads and clenching their orbs tightly shut. Yips of high pitch were sounded and the gruff yelps were heard from the males. One day they would come back to their home land and one day they would show all who they were.


End file.
